


Night by Night

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, the actual canon divergence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: What if Astra had been more concerned with reconnecting with her niece than taking over the planet? What if Astra considered abandoning all her plans because of Kara? Well, Astra wants proof that humans are worth protecting before she changes sides. She seeks out the brave DEO agent with Kara's silent encouragement. Of course, randomly stopping by Alex's apartment doesn't go smoothly. It will take time and trust for Alex and Astra to get used to each other. General Danvers Week. Day 5- Canon Divergence AU





	Night by Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Stronger Together- the divergence being Astra is like So Not Into fighting Kara and seeks her out that night to apologize.
> 
> As of 8/5/2017, fuck it. This will never be continued, amen.

Astra stood on a warehouse's rooftop a couple blocks away from where DEO Agents were attempting to take down a beta Khund. The breeze blew her hair in her face, but she couldn't be bothered as she narrowed her eyes watching the test she had set up.

The brave human, Alex as Kara had called her, was currently fighting the alien at least twice her size. Her backup, the DEO Agents in black, didn't seem to be helping much. As with the Hellgrammite, the woman managed to avoid death cleverly but just barely.

The General shook her head, partially amazed, when Agent Danvers successfully knocked the Khund out. She watched the human take off her helmet and run a hand through her hair; then she signaled for shackles to be placed on the alien. Astra felt a bit of pride swell in her chest for her, smiling at the victory.

Then she realized what she was doing… Astra's face went blank again, finding it unbelievable that she had _cheered_ on the enemy.

Generals know skilled soldiers when they see them though.

Agent Danvers had passed her test and without the aid of Supergirl… So Astra decided there wasn't any harm in a little reconnaissance work…

* * *

Later that evening Astra scouted the city and finally found Alex's apartment. The woman was talking on the phone to Kara, eating some kind of fast food. Music from the tv played lightly as background noise.

Astra landed on the rooftop of an adjacent building where she could observe. She knew this human was important to Kara and she was a gifted warrior. There was something drawing her to the DEO Agent more than a need to analyze the human's motivation for working in an anti-alien organization when _Kara_ was close to her.

She listened to the two talk about their day, enjoying the way Alex's form shook lightly as she giggled. The woman held the phone in one hand and talked with the other as though Kara could see the motions. Astra fought a smile the first time she heard Alex snort.

After disconnecting the call, Alex began a nighttime exercise routine. Astra had very much enjoyed that part of the night. The Agent, clad only in a sports bra and shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, completed a rigorous thirty minute routine. Astra's eyes lingered on her lean muscles, particularly as she did pull-ups, push-ups, and squats. Alex's skin shined with a thin layer of sweat and Astra licentiously licked her lips.

* * *

The next night, Astra returned and found Alex lived by a fairly set schedule with minimal details changed.

Instead of talking with Kara, the human called her mother. It was obvious by her guarded responses that she did not like talking to her mother, who called her Alexandra instead of Alex. Astra noticed that she had replaced drinking water with drinking beer, an intoxicator. The Agent still fidgeted but her posture was deflated, she hunched over on herself with a pillow in her lap.

The Kryptonian found it odd that she would look so defeated when they were simply discussing the weather and how Kara was doing. The phone call didn't last long, neither did Alex's beer. She grabbed a second one and poured a bowl of cereal to eat at her bar. Astra found the quiet of her apartment uncomfortable. The only noises were that of crunching cornflakes, the clink of her spoon against the bowl, and the sound of her glass bottle landing on the counter.

She was glad to notice that the human had doubled her efforts in her exercise. Still, there was a sadness that seemed to radiate from her tired form. Astra stayed later this time, watching as Alex eased into a bath.

She was almost worried when the Agent's head slid tiredly below the water's surface.

* * *

The third night, Alex lounged across her couch in her sports bra and sweatpants; and she started watching a movie centered around three aliens landing on earth. Astra knew humans favored science fiction movies, but she had never seen one that also revolved around lesbian romance. It was an absolutely ridiculous movie with a low budget, yet the DEO Agent couldn't stop shaking with laughter. She even painfully smacked her head on the back of her couch once, after a rather confusing joke about cheesecake. 

Astra watched the two characters fall in love, finding herself enthralled despite the silliness of the film. The alien on screen had just fled her lover, forced to return to her home planet, when Astra decided she wanted to try talking to Alex.

She wanted to ask why she was watching _this_ movie.

So finally she landed on the balcony and slid the door open carefully.

"Kara? What are you-" Alex stopped midsentence when she tilted her head back and saw Astra. She jumped up, reaching for her gun on the coffee table. "Astra?!"

The Kryptonian General smirked as the human shot useless bullets at her. "You're going to ruin your apartment, brave one."

Alex still reloaded, cursing herself for not filling out the paperwork to take home Kryptonite bullets. Astra sighed and used her superspeed to cross the living room and carefully smack the gun out of her hand. When she didn't hear bones crack or the floor board splinter, she assumed she had gotten the pressure right.

The shorter woman gaped as her gun was backhanded out of her grasp. Then she dropped into a fighting stance, as though she had _any_ hope of winning hand-to-hand combat with a superpowered Kryptonian.

Astra smirked. "You were lucky to defeat the Khund today." Before Alex could lunge, Astra had her pinned to the wall between the two doors. She held Alex's hands above her head in a vice grip and leaned in to say, "You shouldn't press your luck with me."

She found some evil glee in the way Alex's body writhed uselessly.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Alex, letting the adrenaline cloud her judgement, attempted to kick the alien, but that didn't accomplish much besides injuring her foot. She glared up at Astra, struggling to move her arms.

"Relax, Alexandra…" She gasped at her name falling from Astra's lips. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so. You do not have to panic."

"What do you want then?" She growled out, ceasing her thrashing.

"I have been observing you, brave one. You live such a mundane life…" Astra ran a hand down Alex's cheek, letting her finger trace her sharp jawline. "Yet you fascinate me."

Alex huffed and tilted her head away from Astra's touch. "Fuck you."

But Astra grabbed her chin and forced their eyes to meet again. She smiled at seeing the intensity blazing in her defiant gaze. "We don't have to be enemies outside of battle, Alexandra…"

Her hand trailed down her throat, "Perhaps we have a lot in common?" Her hand continued south. Astra was delighted to see the agent's eyes dilate further.

Alex repressed a shiver at the feeling of the tips of Astra's fingers sliding down her bare collarbone. "L-Like hell."

Finally Astra's hand stopped under Alex's left breast, feeling how her heart pounded. "Are you scared?"

"No." She lied.

Astra grinned smugly. "Then you're excited?"

"No way!" Another lie.

Astra moved her hand to Alex's midsection, enjoying the twitch of taunt muscles under her fingertips. "I have no interest in fighting you."

Alex's jaw clenched.

The Kryptonian released her. "Kara is currently attempting to recruit me to your cause and suggested I get to know humans better. However, you are the only one I am interested in spending time with…" Astra decided to give Alex space to process everything. As she walked towards the balcony door, she turned to smirk at her and said "Perhaps next time, we can resume that _interesting_ movie?"

Alex stayed leaning against the wall, letting out a breath of relief when Astra flew away. _What the hell was that about?_

She knew that she should call the DEO to report the incident. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she put in her passcode and frowned at the background picture: a selfie of her and Kara. They had taken it at their last game day after winning a game of charades. Alex sighed and pulled up her contacts, scrolling past _DEO_ and _Hank_ to finally settle on her sister's name. She pushed the call button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Alex? What's up? It's kinda late you know," She joked as a greeting.

"We need to talk, but I don't know where." She didn't want to risk Astra attacking Kara here at the apartment. Or maybe Astra was just gathering intel before attempting to attack her? Either way, Alex didn't feel like her apartment was safe.

"Is everything okay?"

She ran a hand over her face tiredly, "Are you busy? Come pick me up. We should go to that spot by the ocean."

Kara sounded worried as she answered, "I'll be there in a second."

Alex had just enough time to put a shirt on before her sister flew into her apartment. Kara noticed the stressed look on her face and went to hug her. "What is it, Alex?" She pulled away and when Alex tucked her hair behind her ears, she saw bruises forming on her wrist. "Oh my Rao! What happened-"

"Kara, calm down," Alex looked over her shoulder, then around the apartment. "I can't… We should go."

Kara picked Alex up and flew them to a secluded part of a nearby beach, one they had found the first year they moved to National City. As soon as they landed, the DEO Agent was pacing, kicking sand everywhere.

"Astra broke into my apartment!" She finally snapped. "She said she didn't wanna fight me and that we didn't have to be enemies. She pinned me to the wall!" _To keep her from hurting herself or destroying her apartment but still…_ She remembered the feeling of Astra's body pressed against hers, how her throat had suddenly gone dry at her touches. She made some horrifying frustrated noise that Kara had never heard before. "A-And then she basically admitted to stalking me, Kara!"

The Kryptonian listened to her rant before she put a hand on Alex's shoulder to stop her. "It's a little freaky…" She admitted, "But this is totally a good thing, Alex!"

That wasn't the response she expected.

"I'm getting through to her! Maybe she can get close to you and ya know- together we can get her to understand what she's doing is wrong."

Alex stared blankly at Kara. At her hopeful grin, the agent threw her hands in the air. "I'm just going to call Hank-"

"She's my Aunt!" Kara whined, reaching out to grab Alex's forearm. "She's trying to get to know you-"

Alex snorted at that; she didn't even wanna go there. "She's an intergalactic criminal, Kara!"

"Who apparently just wants to hang out and watch movies with you!"

Alex put a hand to her forehead, not believing how Kara was acting. "What the fuck?" She sighed, "But why isn't she reaching out to you?"

"Uhh…" She watched Kara's excited smile falter and _oh my god._

"KARA!"

"We may have… bonded over potstickers and Disney movies…"

"Kara! Holy shit! How long has this been going on for?" Alex felt like shaking her, what was she thinking! Casually hanging out with the enemy! Without telling anyone! She could've already been killed or Astra could be planning something or-

Gods, Alex needed a drink.

"Please Alex! I know we can get through to her…"

* * *

Kara's puppy dog face and whiny voice was why Alex didn't call the DEO for backup when Astra landed on her balcony the next night. Alex sat on the kitchen counter, back to the cabinets, with her foot tapping against the wood to the beat of whatever song was playing.

The Kryptonian entered, surprised at how calm Alex was to her intrusion compared to yesterday. "Are you not going to welcome me with bullets?" She slid the door closed behind her and leaned against the glass.

Alex shook her head. "Kara told me to trust you but," She patted the gun holstered to her thigh. Kryptonite bullets were already loaded in the chamber. "If you want me to shoot you, I can."

"You are wise not to trust me." Astra said.

"Oh? So you _are_ going to kill me tonight?" She raised an eyebrow as she hopped off the countertop.

"I've told you, I have no interest in your death. I just think a soldier should always be prepared." Astra moved to sit on the arm of the couch, still facing the other woman. "My niece tells me you are her adoptive sister."

Alex stayed in the kitchen and shifted her weight onto one foot. She worried her lip and wondered why Kara was such a blabbermouth. "Yeah. My family adopted her when she crash landed."

"Thank you," Astra said, sincerely. "I had assumed Kara had perished on Krypton. It makes me happy to know she grew up with such a fierce protector as her sister."

She felt her face grow hot. Still, she tried to act cool as she gestured to her living room, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Astra let herself fall back onto the couch, her legs dangling on the arm. "I believe we should have dinner."

Alex saw so much of Kara in that motion and realized they _had_ been hanging out a lot. Astra was taking on some of her mannerisms… She wondered if getting to know her was just another way Astra was trying to get close to her niece.

But Alex wasn't about to cook dinner for a Kryptonian she barely knew. "Pizza sound good?"

"Kara has let me try it already." Astra admitted, unimpressed by the idea. "I want to try something new."

"Like what?" was almost hissed.

The alien shrugged. She folded her arms behind her head and leaned over to see Alex in the kitchen "What is _your_ favorite food?" She grinned at her surprised face.

"I… um," She leaned against the bar, resting her head in her hands. Deciding to just go with it, Alex asked, "Have you had a burrito before?" Kara hated them for some reason, so chances were-

"I have not."

Alex smiled the first genuine smile of the night and Astra was addicted. _The pride and fondness glowing in her eyes-_

"Yeah, Kara's more into tostadas."

"Ah yes, those are excellent."

"Since she didn't like burritos, ya know, growing up…" She rolled her eyes, "I didn't get to eat them much, which I guess is why they're my favorite. They're like a special occasion."

Astra nodded, a serious frown marring her face. "I was not the favorite child either."

Alex suddenly straightened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, pretending to be looking for the number to the Mexican restaurant as she swallowed back the growing lump in her throat. It was hard to hear someone say that- especially when she was their biological kid and Kara was the perfect alien daughter… She turned around, her back to Astra without even thinking about the move, and cleared her throat before calling the restaurant and placing the delivery order.

When she hung up the phone, she spun around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Astra was sitting on the barstool in front of her. "Oh my god. Don't sneak up on me."

Astra grinned evilly. "Would you have me wear a bell like cattle?"

She _laughed._ "Maybe."

"What would make you more comfortable?" The way she cocked her head to the side made Alex stutter.

"W-What?"

"To be near me, what would make you more comfortable?"

Alex blew out a breath, "Look, we're on opposite teams right now. I've never… fraternized with the enemy or anything." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her nerves. "Kara has faith in you though."

Astra reached out and rested the back of her hands against the countertop between them. Body language wise, she was putting herself out there, open and upfront. "Kara has explained how much she loves and appreciates you. While I do want to conquer Earth to prevent its destruction, you are Kara's human. You are protected by the House of El."

Green eyes pierced into Alex's and she promised, "I will not hurt you."

Alex found it really hard to breathe, still she nodded. Despite all her combat training screaming at her not to let her guard down, she knew Kryptonians. She had lived with one for years and studied what culture she could find.

Kryptonians were serious about honoring their words.

So she put her hands in Astra's and gently squeezed, smug when she heard Astra gasp quietly.

"Fine. After work, we have a truce." Alex stated, her voice sharp despite her soft hold. "But when I'm a DEO Agent and you kill people or attack Kara, I will not hesitate to bring you in."

Astra's lips quirked up. "As though you could." She reveled in the rage that radiated from Alex.

"Truce?" She growled.

The General lazily smiled. She rubbed her thumbs on the back of Alex's hand, listening to the human's heartrate increase. "Truce."

Alex nodded and pulled her hands back, trying to mask how she had felt _electricity_ at their touch. "So, uh, are we still gonna watch a movie?"

"That would be great." Astra walked back over to the couch and flopped onto it, careful of her strength.

Alex went over and stood with her hands on her hips. "Nope. Move your legs, that corner is my spot."

Astra grinned, "My apologies, Agent Danvers."

"Alex," She said, offhandedly.

"Alexandra."

"Alex." She corrected, her tone carrying more of a bite.

Astra motioned to the door, "The food is here."

Alex got up even though she had just gotten comfortable. She paid the delivery dude and turned back to find Astra eyeing her strangely.

"Do you like me or something?" She joked, "You're always staring at me."

To the point Astra said, "You are attractive, brave one. I find it hard not to admire you."

Alex's face went aflame. "Shut up." She sank into her corner of the couch.

"Do you not believe me?"

Astra's burrito was practically thrown at her, "Just eat your fuckin' food."

The Kryptonian's smile fell into a puzzled frown as she looked at the aluminum wrapped length, "How do I-" She watched Alex unwrap the burrito and bite into it, her eyes closing as she savored the taste. Astra licked her lips and then followed suit, making sure to take off the foil.

Alex put on the movie and even though they were on opposite sides of the couch with Astra's legs stretched out between them, it felt cozy.

Alex glanced at Astra just as the film was nearing the climax. Astra looked _so relaxed_ and like she was honestly enjoying the burrito and the movie. The way her lips quirked into a smile and the way her eyes squinted slightly in humor…

She wondered how she had been wrangled into this mess… How she had gotten stuck with the _absolutely adorable_ woman.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they watch is called Codependent Lesbian Space Alien Seeks Same and I 100% recommend it.


End file.
